As is well known, in recent digital television broadcast receiving apparatuses, there is widely used not only the function of recording and reproducing received programs on a recording medium such as hard disk or optical disk but also the function of accessing a specific server via a network such as Internet and acquiring desired contents from the server for viewing, recording and reproducing the same.
The number of contents capable of being acquired via a network is vast, and even when the contents are retrieved in a narrowed range with set genre or keywords, the number thereof is still huge. Thus, even when many retrieved contents are displayed in a list, it is very difficult for a user to find desired contents therefrom.